chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Pip
Operation: Pip is the 2nd segment in the 1st episode of the sixth season of Chalkzone. Plot Summary One day at school, Rudy decides to use Penny's brand-new X-Scope 3000, a machine that can scan a living organisim. What he finds is incredible: all of Penny's organs have been very healthy, much to Penny's likeness. Later in Mr. Wilter's classroom, when the students go to recess, Rudy and Penny go to Chalkzone to try the device into the Zoners, which they have no organs at all. At the least expected, a red robot cat named Pip, needs some help after he crashed from the sky. However, when he blurts this to the others, the kids decide that, in order to appear save Pip's hometown, they must obtain a pendant's own 5 color coded parts (one of which is supposed to be hidden on Main Street, while the other four are hidden at separate locations far beyond Chalkzone). Meanwhile, another robotic animal called Zim-Zam, a robot dog decides to get the pendant's pieces thanks to one tool- a radiator. Since he has the radiator, he has the chance to sense the heroes moves by sound waves. If he gets all the pendants, he can freeze Chalkzone with his breath, instantly. Helping for their friend, Pip, Rudy and his friends embark to recover the pendant's fragments. This task takes them to a base of a lava-bordered Chalkano, going into outer space, and an ancient temple filled with booby-traps and evil skeleton guards (at which point Snap reveals an uncommon knowledge of several types of martial arts), but Zim-Zam captures the four fragments from these respective locations; leaving the gang's only hope of stopping Zim-Zam freezing the world in ice to be getting back to Main Street and to the final fragment before Zim-Zam does. Penny realizes that Zim-Zam has started going around Main Street, ambushing unsuspecting Zoners and using his freezing breath to freeze them as lifeless ice sculptures. One Zoner that doesn't seem to care is Bathtub Granny, who can talk when she's frozen after she was under Zim-Zam's power; as a result, glowing ice crystals appear in her tub. Penny quickly teams up with Blocky, the only other Zoner who has not been caught, and tries to protect him from Zim-Zam's "cold-hearted" power. She, Rudy and Snap eventually fail, however, as they turn away for one second, and Blocky is gone. The gang realizes that they're the only ones left, and a mysterious cooing sound is growing ever nearer... Zim-Zam pursues the squad throughout the Main Street, into its very depths. Unfortunately, Zim-Zam was finally cornered, and gets frozen thanks to Rudy's mirror that he draw with his magic chalk, which Pip retrieved it, not to mention the last part of the fragment. Ultimately, their plan is a success: Penny manages to unfreeze Chalkzone by her invention with an unfreezing setting, who proclaims to King Mumbo Jumbo that battling Zim-Zam was "really hard for all the Zoners to believe this." Snap, however, isn't so lucky: he swallowed a fly and coughs and proclaims that the fly went the wrong way. Thankfully, Rudy draws a flyswatter to use the Heimlich removal on Snap, letting the fly out. He now decides to tell the greatest adventure they had. His idea makes the front page in newspapers everywhere, with the headline proclaiming: "Chalkzone Crew Stops An Evil Ice-Breathing Robot Dog!" Afterwards, Pip thanks him for getting the last fragment of the pendant, now forming whole like it used to be. The robot cat wishes the crew that he will return someday, and he blasts off into the sky, forming a rainbow. Category:Season 6 (Fanon) Category:Season 6 Episodes